Equipment used in the oil and gas industry may be exposed to high-temperature and/or high-pressure environments. Integrity of such equipment may depend on its operation, during in an environment, etc. Various technologies, techniques, etc., described herein pertain to equipment that includes a material that includes epitaxial co-crystals and/or equipment that includes a material that may form epitaxial co-crystals.